Dream Come (not) True
by KillersmilExo22591
Summary: Inyeon mimpi adegan demi adegan yang Baekhyun rasakan dengannya . Memang itu bakal jadi kenyataan? Sedangkan Baekhyun gak tau pergi kemana setelah tiga tahun lalu ninggalin Inyeon sewaktu mereka ketaman gara-gara Chanyeol . Tapi dari judul mimpinya itu dateng tapi kok terselip kata (Not) ...


Dream Come (Not) True

Cast :

· Baekhyun (EXO Member)

Inyeon (OC)

· Taeyul (OC)

· Nara (OC)

And other cast EXO member

* * *

"Eh, tahu tidak? Semalam aku bermimpi." Inyeon, yang rambutnya kriting sepinggang, dikuncir, berponi, berpipi apel dan berwajah cute, malam itu sedang ditemani sahabatnya, di kamarnya yang penuh boneka. Trio ceriwis ini sedang menginap di rumahnya karena besok mereka akan berangkat bersama mengantar Inyeon.

"Mimpi apaan?"

"Mimm... pinya indaaah... banget! Masa nih ya,aku sama mantan lagi " kata Inyeon sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk love yang ada di kamarnya.

"Maksud lo dia… idih lo masih ngarepin dia sampai kebawa dia udah menghilang 3 tahun ninggalin lo ke Amrik tanpa kabar?" Tepis koor-nya, Nara

"Iya sih,emang namanya juga udah juga buat lupain dia,tapi aku juga gak tau,kenapa dia masuk dalam mimpi. Apa tuhan memberi aku sinyal kalau dia bakal balik lagi samaku?" Jawab Inyeon dengan penuh harapan

"Semoga saja, Bay The Way,memang,kau dengannya lagi ngapain?!" Taeyul

"Hmmm, gimana ya jelasinnya. Aduh jadi bingung nih" Masih dengan keadan yang sama,Inyeon memeluk bantal berbentuk lovenya sambil memendamkan wajahnya pada bantal

"Gini loh, aku sama dia tuh lagi …. hmmm. Lagi, lagi,,,,berya"

"What, Yadongan!" Tebak Taeyul dengan semangat 45 (?)

"Aisss,,,kau ini Yadongers banget, sampe kebawa mimpi pula"

"Terus,terus gimana,pake adegan apa?,berapa ronde? " pinta Taeyul, penasaran kayak mba-mba tukang pijet *apa hubungannya -_-* . Gadis julukan buntelan bantet berdada rata ini mulai serius mendengerkan.

"Ceritain donggggg! " timpal Nara, juga ikut penasaran.

"Kalau mau dengar, ayo, mendekat!" perintah Inyeon kepada temannya, yang sebelum mendengar news HOT sampe tumpah-tumpah ini, sedang asyik membaca majalah NC 50+ sambil nyungserp dan mendengarkan lagunya gending sriwijaya (?).

"Begini ceritanya..." dia mulai membuka pengalaman mimpinya yang katanya indah itu. Semua mingkem...

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Daun-daun kering dari pohon akasia rontok bagaikan rambut ddangkoma, menghiasi rerumputan hijau. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan mewangi. Aromanya tertiup angin senja, membuat sang lebah tergiur untuk menghisap anunya si bunga *What*. Membuahinya dengan benih yang di bawa sang lebah. Putik dan kelopak bunga saling menjatuhkan diri, dan kehidupan baru pun dimulai. Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan.

Kita lagi menuju pulang kerumahku. Senja jam enam sore itu kita baru balik dari taman. Jalan-jalan sore,cuaca yang indah tapi kenapa ya tiba-tiba sandal aku putus?. Well itu lebih baik dari pada hubungan gue putus sama Baekhyun atau yang lebih parah lagi tali beha aku yang putus *abaikan*

"Pake ini" Kata Baekhyun sambil mau mempakaikan sandalnya. Sandalnya ini panjang banget sumveh,sebelas duabelas sama kayak kastinya …*SKIP*

"Lah, nanti kaki kamu kesakitan dong"

"Gwechena changi. Eh atau gini aja deh"

Baekhyun dengan sigap jongkok sambil tangannya kebelakang siap menggendongku. Sumpah dia udah baik,perhatian,manis,suaranya bagus,tukang eyeliner pula *lah -_-*

Pas sudah sampe di parkiran motor nih, dia nurunin aku perlahan. Mengenakan aku jaket merah kulit kesayanganku. Dan dengan segera ia menancapkan gas hingga sampai kerumah ku

"Gomawoyo,jadi ngerepotin "

"Ne cheonma "

"Hmm,kamu gak masuk dulu?, ya sekedar temenin aku sebentar changi"

"Lho Ahhjuma dan Hyung belum pulang"

"Iya,mereka lagi ke Gwangju. Masa aku sendirian aja,Atut…." Bohongku manja sambil memeluknya

"Masa kamu takut sih,kan rumah kamu gak dissamping kuburan" Sambil mentoel pipiku ini dan dia mengecupnya. "Udah yah,aku pulang aja. Udah malam nih,PAI"

"OK,pai changi" Njirr,nih namja kejem banget dah,gak mau nemenin , pamit gitu aja, harusnya cium bibir aku dulu kek, atau gak jambak – jambakan dulu biar ada kesan romantisnya * -_-*.

Seperti biasa setelah dia pergi ke dengan motor superbikenya, aku pergi mandi. Karena biasanya malam hari sebelum Eomma dan Oppaku datang, aku menyelesaikan menyiapkan dinner.

Ketika baru saja aku selesai mandi,tiba-tiba bel pergi untuk membukakan pintu dengan keadaan tubuh telankang hanya mengenakan kimono handuk,Pasti mereka,makanya aku berani keluar dengan keadaan seperti sumpah, betapa kagetnya aku, yang datang malah dia. , Dua detik kemudian aku memeluknya dan langsung menariknya kedalam dan lalu mengunci pintu. Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku cuma pake kimono. Tiba-tiba dia mendaratkan ciumannya ke pipiku dengan lembut. Sambil kemudian tangannya memelukku, dia bilang kalau dia akan nemenin aku walau cuma semalam.

* * *

TBC ~~~~

Haduhhh,,,siapa sih nih orang,,ganggu aja lo. Lagi enak-enak mandi juga -_- BTW,Gimana nih? abstrak gak FF NC pertama aku?...REVIEW sangat ditunggu chingu,eonnie,oppa,ya...sekedar kasih saran atau masukan ^_^  
emang sih,ADEGAN MEMBAHANA *capslockkeinjeksuho* belum nongol. Nanti pasti HOT kok ~~~REVIEW,REVIEW!


End file.
